<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Alone by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201547">Together Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy-Tale February [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cotton candy wishes it was this fluffy, fairy-tale february, heavy amounts of fluff, reader insert is what the app is for y'all, the most self-indulgent fluff I've ever written really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simeon and Satan spend some snuggly time alone away from everyone else.</p>
<p>Prompt 4: Secluded Abode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy-Tale February [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never let this type of crap leave my writing folder, but I like this ship and they need more content, dammit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fairy-Tale February</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompt 4: Secluded Abode</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fandom: Obey Me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pairing: Simeon x Satan</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satan purred as Simeon ran his hand through his hair. They stayed like this for a while--hidden together in a small niche of trees in the Devildom Forest, relaxing in the shade; Simeon sat leaning on a tree trunk with Satan stretched out and resting his head in Simeon’s lap. It had been a hot day in the Devildom and it became too unbearable to show Simeon around the bizarre that had just arrived that weekend. Satan’s natural instinct was of course, to have their date together in the library, to which Simeon refused (“That’s where we spend all of our time, you dork.”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A trek through the forest to escape together for a while was a whim of Simeon’s that Satan decided he could tolerate, and there they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan stretched his neck out a bit, seeking for more of Simeon’s warmth. A small laugh prompted Satan to open his eyes. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really like cats so much that you act like one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan glared at him. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Simeon ran a thumb over Satan’s cheek. “I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Satan abruptly sat up. “I’m the Avatar of Wrath. I am </span><em><span>not</span></em> <em><span>cute.</span></em><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon ran a finger on Satan’s brow, smoothing out the wrinkle. “Oh yeah? Then why do you always make that cute face when I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What fa--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon surged forward and left a long, chaste kiss on Satan’s lips. When he pulled away, Satan’s face was completely red. He was struggling to keep his lips from turning up into a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon cooed. “That one.” He squished Satan’s cheeks, earning a very cute, very angry glare. “You can’t be scary when you’re blushing, Satan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan wrenched his face from Simeon’s grasp. “You’re such a tease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon laughed. “That’s because your reactions are always </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan opened his mouth, but Simeon grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in between his legs. Simeon rested his head on Satan’s shoulder. He could feel Satan bristling against him, so he squeezed Satan around the middle. “Okay. I promise I’ll stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan turned his head with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon only smiled and kissed his cheek. “I promise. Anyway I brought something for you.” Simeon couldn’t help but smile at the spark in Satan’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon retrieved it from his satchel. “It’s a romance novel. I saw it and thought of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan blushed. “D-Don’t you know I read mystery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mischievous smile stretched onto Simeon’s face. “I’ve seen the collection you’ve hidden from me. I also noticed Levi giving you a few shojo manga volumes the other day. The real mushy stuff.” Satan ducked his head to hide his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angels aren’t supposed to be sneaky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon chuckled. “So does that mean you don’t want to read the book I picked out </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially for you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He let out a long childish whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give it to me.” Satan reached for the book, but Simeon held it away, giggling as Satan sputtered and glared. “Oi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Simeon said. “You don’t sound very grateful to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan reached for it again, but Simeon held the book out further. Satan growled. “Are you seriously going to be this immature?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon only hummed with a stupid grin on his face. The book was still out of Satan’s reach. “You’ll have to convince me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan’s eyes narrowed. “Now you’ve done it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha--ahahahahaha--st-stop--ahaha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon burst into uncontrollable laughter as Satan assaulted him with tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa. I didn’t think that would actually work.” Satan’s grin grew devilish and he went in with more intensity. Simeon fought back against Satan’s arms, dropping the book. Satan snatched it up and turned back around, resting his back against Simeon. He could feel Simeon’s abs still twitching as he calmed down his laughter. Satan threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder. “I win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Simeon caught Satan’s cheek before he could turn away. Pressing another kiss to Satan’s temple, Simeon smiled into pretty blond strands. “I’m pretty sure I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*peers out of hiding place* if you're here, that means you didn't completely hate it right? I cringed as I wrote this lol<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>